maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey's in Anime
thumb|300px|right|Video of Segment This segment is a parody of Grey's ''Anatomy This segment is from the episode 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime. Plot Grey's in anime.jpg|A picture of the team getting ready to turn into robotic surgeon GreysInAnimebear.jpeg|A picture of patient with purple espercrystal stuck to its chest. Also green pedobear The segment starts with Cristina and Meredith running with a sick patient. Cristina asks for a hospital bed for her because she is tired of pushing. Then Derek gives him a sedative, which causes the patient to see the world in an anime style. First Owen asks for his vitals and Meredith says they are over 9,000, so he turns into super surgeon. Also Lexie plays the Dark Physician. However Alex plays another card that beats the Dark Physician. Alex says he wants to save the patient alone. Then Meredith says he is up to 10,000 vitals so Derek sends out Checkaflu to shock him. That is when he starts to have the purple espercrystal. So the team and a blue domo group together to robotic surgeon. And then the robotic surgeon hits the patient with the arrow of light making the animated world back to the real world. The patient got cured but still could not believe what happened. References *"It's Over 9000!" Quote (Watch video here) *Dragon Ball *Salior Moon *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Caramelldansen *Wario *Pokemon *Pedobear *Final Fantasy 6 *1-up mushroom *Domo *Voltron Characters *Cristina Yang *Meredith Grey *Patient *Owen Hunt *Alexandra Caroline "Lexie" Grey *Derek Shepherd *Checkaflu *Alex Karev *Calliope Iphegenia "Callie" Torres (O'Malley) *Robot Surgeon Transcript begins with Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey running with a sick patient '''Cristina Yang': Get me a hospital bed. Meredith Grey: Is the patient hurt? Cristina Yang: No, for me. I'm exhausted from pushing him here. goes to patient in bed Patient: bed I don't feel so good. Owen Hunt: Quick! Give him 20ccs of sodium phosphate. Lexie Grey: I'll make it a blind cc so he doesn't know who sent it. Patient: Groans Derek Shepherd: Stand back. I'm putting him under with a sedative. pinches patient with needle Patient: Uhh. That's strange. You all look so different all of a sudden. [Scene goes to title card with fast techno music playing "Grey's in Anime"] Owen Hunt: Quick! What are his vitals? Meredith Grey: They're.....Over 9,000! Owen Hunt: What?! 9,000?! That's impossible! I'm gonna have to power up echo to super surgeon! Patient: Where'd his shirt go? Lexie Grey: I'll prep this surgery by playing the card Dark Physician. Physician comes out Lexie Grey: He has 3,000 box appears healing points and is a medicine type monster. Alex Karev: Not so fast, Lexie. I already played the trap card malpractice suit, appear destroying your Dark Physician. Lexie Grey: Alex, what are you doing? We have to work together. Alex Karvez: No, Lexie. I'll defeat you and heal this patient all by myself. Meredith Grey: He's up to 10,000. We're losing him! Derek Shepherd: We need to shock him. Go, Checkaflu. comes out Checkaflu: Checkafluuuu! shocks patient Derek Shepherd: That brought us some time. Callie Torres: Oh, no! Look! goes to patient with purple espercrystal, also pedobear appears He's got the final fragment of the Espercrystal stuck in his chest. Lexie Grey: Of course. That explains the poisoning of his soul. appears quickly and disappears quickly Derek Shepherd: There's only one thing that can dislodge an Esper Shard. All together: Metamorph to robotic surgeon! goes to the team metamorphing into robotic surgeon. Robotic Surgeon: Arrow of Light! of light airs at patient which creates an explosion. goes back to unanimated world and music ends. Patient: What the heck happened? Meredith Grey: Oh, you just needed your appendix out. You're fine now. Patient: But- But Checkaflu. Derek Shepherd: Bless you. Trivia *This is the first time Yu-Gi-Oh! was spoofed, the second being when Misty from Pokémon Park says "be glad were not on Yu-Gi-Oh! island", and the third in Yu-Gi-Bear! *The Dark Physician has 3000 atk points while the real "Dark Magician" only has 2500 atk points. *At the start, the patient's shirt had a cat with two 2 on it. *When Cristina was put in bed, she had a teddy bear. *The crew turned mostly like this: 1. Owen as Vegeta (Dragon Ball) 2. Meredith as Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) 3. Lexi and Alex as Yu-Gi-Oh players 4. Derek as Ash (Pokemon) *The Over 9,000! joke is a parody of Vegeta saying that. Watch video here. *After the Dark Physician is defeated, it goes to Lexie and it shows a Wario like-man and Panda Caramelldansen. *Checkaflu is a parody of Pikachu. *After Checkaflu shocks the patient, it goes to Derek in a background saying Dance in many forms and a cactus and man dancing too. *When the patient has the purple espercrystal stuck to its chest, a green pedobear and some sushi dancing are shown too. *A blue monster with 2 teeth is a parody of the Japanese NHK mascot "Domo". *After the scene with the patient having the purple espercrystal, Lexie is shown with Japanese writing. *There is a set by Fisher-Price that is based on the part where Derek pinches the patient with a needle, which would be released July 6, 2011 before the 1973 game UNO disappears to make room for other MAD toys by Fisher-Price in 2011. *A face appears quickly between Lexie and Derek and quickly disappears. *When the scene goes to Derek talking how to cure him, the background has Sugar, Do your Homework, and a 1-Up Mushroom, also businessmen are dancing. *When the crew turns into robotic surgeon, it appears the following: 1. Lexie turned into the hands 2. Derek turned into the head. 3. Owen turned into a remote. 4. Meredith turned into chairs (feet) 5. Blue domo turned into the body. *A dragon is shown in the background where the robotic surgeon appeared. *If you look more closely at the breif pictures flashing (before the parody of Voltron), you can see a Smurf's head. *Antagonist: The Patient (formerly) Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Cartoon segments